Friends Reunited
by PCJAL
Summary: When old friends come back, trouble start in more ways than one. R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

Friends Reunite  
  
Author: Jennifer Leigh Email: Nuttygal52@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with the show Summary: When old friends come back, trouble start in more ways than one.  
"Fine have it your way then, I know when I'm not wanted" Marguerite shouted at Roxton, while storming of to her room, slamming her feet down as she went.  
  
Sighing Roxton sat down and drank his tea ' why is it that all we do now is just argue. Oh well I am not going to get any answers just by sitting her now am I' Walking down to Marguerites, Roxton wonders how he is going to get out of this one. ' Well you do chose them now don't you Roxton'. " Marguerite can I come in" knocking on the frame, hoping that all is not lost.  
  
"Do whatever you want Roxton, but I am not interested, and I am not forgiving you just yet" Marguerite, yelled through the curtain, which separates both of them. Sitting on the bed she jumped when she feels a hand land on her shoulder " Jesus Christ. Are you trying to give me a heart attack Roxton!" she yells when she realises that it is not an intruder.  
  
"Marguerite I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to apologise for my earlier behaviour, you can come with me if you really want to. I just wanted a bit of time to myself that's all" Roxtons gentle voice banishes what anger she had toward him.  
  
Looking at Roxtons face she could tell that all these arguments these past few days had got to him "No, no it's ok, everyone wants some time by themselves once in a while. Just make sure that you don't get into any trouble out there on your own will you" Marguerite cautions him, while taking his hand.  
  
Gripping her hand tighter Roxton realises that she just does not want him to get hurt. "Don't worry I will be fine. It is you who I should be telling not to get into any trouble, as trouble always seems to follow you around. So with me not around who is going to look after you" Smirking at that last part of the sentenced, Roxton barely ducks out of the way of the hand that is heading towards his head.  
  
" Contrary to popular belief trouble does not follow me around, it just thinks of me as a easy target, which is not true." Sighing Marguerite gets up from the bed and walks toward the door. " You better get ready then if you want to go on your little hunting trip. Instead of just sitting on my bed all day" she says as she waits for him by the door.  
  
Jumping up from the bed Roxton quickly follows his beloved out of her room and into the main room. " It wont take me long to get ready, and I wont leave till the others are back which wont be for a couple of hours yet." Roxton says as he wraps his arms around Marguerite waist in a bid to keep her close to him.  
  
Smirking to herself, Marguerite sees if she can get one over her hunter. " A couple of hours, you say. Hmm I wonder what we can do in a couple of hours then." Turning around in his arms, she loops her arms around his neck.  
  
" Well there are a few things that I think that we can do" Roxton replies huskily as he kisses her neck gently, while pulling her closer.  
  
Marguerite getting distracted by his hot breath on her neck and his hands wanders over her body moans quietly to herself. Forgetting her plan to tease him, Marguerite pulls up his head and kisses him hungrily while pulling him even closer.  
  
Responding to her needs Roxton kisses her back equally as hungrily as he runs his hands up and down her back. Separating for the need of breath, they lean their foreheads against each other savouring the touch and not wanting to let go. " Well that was something" Roxton whispers breathlessly to her as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
Unable to form a coherent sentenced, Marguerite just manages to say "Uh huh". Playing with the back to his hair at his neck, she feels him shivering at her touch, which brings a smile to her lips.  
  
" What you smiling at" Roxton asks as he sees the smile on his lady's lips. Before she could reply the elevator starts to rise, and on impulse they both go to their guns.  
  
" Who do you think it is" Marguerite asks Roxton  
  
" Well I am hoping that it is just the others returning a little bit early, as I am not in the mood today to have to fight" Roxton replies quickly as the top of the elevator comes into view. Hearing the voices of their friends, they quickly relax and they put there guns back on the rack.  
  
Stepping of the lift, their four companies wearily come out of the lift and all go to the table to rest after their long journey. " Roxton, Marguerite how are you two today then" Challenger asks them once they have seated themselves down.  
  
"Fine, fine" Roxton answers back " got a bit nervous when you came home early, any particular reason why" He continues as he pours a drink out for his friends.  
  
" Well we finished what we wanted to do at the Zanga village, so we decide to come back earlier" Veronica spoke up from the corner of the room. " Challenger wanted to get on with some of his experiment, Malone wanted to write in his journals, me and Finn was going to do a bit of gardening" Veronica says as she accepts the drink Roxton is offering her with a smile.  
  
" Well then now that you have all returned I am going to go on a little trip of my own" Roxton says as he gets up from the table. Smiling at Marguerite as he enters the elevator with his trusty hat and rifle, he pulls the leaver down " I wont be long I will be back before dark. See you all later" Then with a wave he is gone. " Well I am going to go and get on with my experiments while I have some spare time" and with that Challenger got up and went down into his lab.  
  
" Challenger has the right idea, as there is some spare time on our hands, I am going to write in my journals. See you later" Barley after Malone had said those final words, he vanished into his room.  
  
" What are you going to do the today Marguerite" Finn asked curiously. The women always fascinated her, even though she had know here for nearly a year now.  
  
" I have got to do some sowing, as I have nearly run out of undamaged clothes to wear." Marguerite replied back " Have fun in the garden you two" Marguerite shouted behind her as she entered her room.  
  
" We will do" Veronica shouted back to Marguerite " Come on Finn, lets get to work then" Nodding with Veronica, Finn gathered her stuff and they both entered the elevator.  
Whistling to himself Roxton strolled along the well-travelled path, to the watering hole, where a nice long swim, would cool him down. Noticing how quiet it had become, Roxton went on alert. Knowing only one thing that would make the jungle go quiet. Raptors.  
  
All of a sudden three raptors jumped out of the bushes in front of him, He quickly killed the first two, with two skilful shots, just leaving one raptor remaining. Squaring up to him the raptor took a lung at Roxton, but he was two quick, with one shot from his revolver the raptor lay dead on the floor, with his other dead friends.  
  
Still sensing that something was not right, and that he was being watched, Roxtons guard went up again. Feeling that it was coming from behind him, Roxton spun around with his rifle aimed, at the bushes, but what came out of them was no predator, but something else, something far more surprising. 


	2. The story

Roxton could not believe his eye, before him stood Arthur Summerlee " What, the hell. Summerlee is that you really you" standing still from shock, Roxton waited for an answer.  
  
Chuckling in response "yes it is my dear boy, yes it is." Pointing over to the watering hole Summerlee walked over and sat down motioning for Roxton to do the same. " lets just say it is going to be a very long story"  
  
Questions filling his head Roxton did not know here to start " how, when, what, is this real" not sure what to ask first. Sitting down next to Summerlee he waited for him to tell him every thing that he wanted to know.  
  
" This is real boy, and I am not going anywhere for a long time yet. Well where shall I start then. Well when I fell of the waterfall, it took me to a place that was unimaginable, a place so full of peace and tranquillity I never wanted to leave, so I stayed". chuckling at Roxton again he let his gaze run over the hunter, ' he has changed a lot' thinking to himself ' not just physically but emotionally too'.  
  
"Where was this place, what is it called" Roxton began to enquire other questions racing through his head ' why did he come back then if he stayed there for so long' was another main question he wanted to ask, but re- framed from doing so.  
  
" It is a place you may of heard of before, a place that you will surely know of very soon, as it plays a very important role in all of your lives. It is called Avalon" Looking for some sort of recognition in Roxtons face, Summerlee was pleased when he found it.  
  
" Avalon, Avalon, oh my god, how did you get there, Veronica has been searching for a way to reach it. She is the protector of the plateau, and her mother is there as well" Roxton breathed out " we have got to get back to the treehouse, if you know the way to Avalon, then Veronica can find her mother". Getting up from the bank of the watering hole he started to turn around to head back to the treehouse.  
  
Smiling to himself Summerlee spoke to Roxton " All in due time my boy, all in due time. Sit down and let me finish my story"  
  
Doing as he was told Roxton sat down next to Summerlee again. Asking the questions that has been on his mind, Roxton prepared for the answer " Why did you come back Summerlee, if you say that Avalon is all peace and tranquillity, why did you return back here."  
  
Dreading this question, but knew that it had to be answered, Summerlee became serious " That question my boy is the reason that I had to come back. In Avalon I have learnt a great deal of things, one of those things is that there are many forces working on this great plateau, good and bad" Looking at Roxton to see if he is acknowledging this he carried on. " At this particular time the bad forces have out weighed the good, and Avalon cannot restore the balance without help from the destined ones" Stopping so Roxton can ask any questions so far, Summerlee was not surprised when Roxton asked the question he knew which was coming.  
  
" Who are the destined ones, and what is this bad force" Roxton asked. Looking at Summerlee for answers, he carried on.  
  
" The destined ones are two people, both born in different worlds, and have lead very different lives, but have both been drawn together, as this day has always been known. Veronica and Marguerite, these two are the only ones who have the power to restore the balance and stop evil from over running the plateau." By mentioning Veronica and Marguerite name Summerlee knew that there was no turning back.  
  
Digesting that Veronica and Marguerite were the destined ones, Roxton still wanted to know about the evil force, which could bring harm to the plateau. " What about this Evil force then, what is it, and what would happen if it was not stopped" Fearing the worst Roxton prepared.  
  
" Let me start from the beginning. When the plateau was first created, it was a place for magical beings, there has always been a protector to watch over the plateau, like Veronica. But as there was protector, there has always been an evil force among us. No one knows what this evil force is as it can take many shapes and its true identity has never been revealed." taking a breath Summerlee continued.  
  
" This evil force has always been subdued as the good, pure force has always been able to keep control, but there has been chaos in Avalon and the evil force has been able to gain control and no matter what we have done we cannot subdue it again".  
  
Interrupting Summerlee " OK I know that there is this evil force on the plateau and that Veronica and Marguerite are these destined ones, but what can they do when everything that you have already tried has failed." Roxton enquired.  
  
Summerlee not knowing the exact answer to the question tell Roxton what he knows. " My dear boy Veronica and Marguerite are special very special, they both possess a great power, they are proberly not even a where of. No one know what type of power it is as is has never been called upon before to be used. All that it says in the prophecy is that .When evil out weighs the good, and nothing can stop it. Everyone will turn to the chosen ones. Born in every generation, but will only be called upon once, their power alone will destroy the evil and restore the power."  
  
Speechless to What Summerlee has just told him, Roxton just sits there dumbfounded. Having no more questions and letting all the information catch up, Roxton breaths out a big long breath. " Wow. I was never expecting something like that."  
  
Chuckling out loud Summerlee resumes " I think that we should head back to the treehouse, so I can retell the story again." Getting up from his position on the bank, Summerlee begin to walk along the path, with Roxton walking next to him.  
  
Starting up a conversation to vanish the silence Summerlee catches up with everything he has missed. "So Roxton, how is every one in the tree house then all healthy I hope, and how is Marguerite because last time a saw her she had a arrow sticking out of her leg."  
  
Smiling at how concerned Summerlee is Roxton begins "Marguerite is fine, her leg is fine as well. Everyone else is fine too, we all still miss very badly and we even have a new addition to the family as well." Seeing Summerlee questions in his eyes Roxton hurriedly carried on " Her name is Finn, she from the future w.."  
  
Interrupting Roxton Summerlee speaks up " The future that is absurd, no one can go back and forth through time" Stopping to let Roxton explain. Summerlee continued on walking waiting for an answer.  
  
Chuckling Roxton continues " Yes that is right Challenger built this time machine which we thought would transport us back to London, but it transported us to the future instead, the year was 2033 and the world was destroyed through war" Roxton answered Summerlee.  
  
" 2033, world destroyed by war, I am going to have to have a talk with Challenger when I get to the treehouse" Spluttered out Summerlee. " Anyway on to another subject then, how are you and Marguerite, still fighting like an old married couple"  
  
Roxton hearing about his relationship between himself and Marguerite brought a blush to his face, but before he got to answer Summerlee cut in.  
  
On seeing the blush that crept up onto Roxton face, Summerlee decided to tease him a bit. " Oh is it like that then, So are you and Marguerite married or, is there the sound of little feet." Chuckling at seeing Roxtons face going even redder. Summerlee let Roxton speak.  
  
" No, no we are not married" ' yet' Roxton thought " Or is there any sound of little feet running around, we still argue though, we just had one this morning actually, but it has been sorted." Roxton replied to Summerlee. On seeing Summerlee smile as a response, Roxton smiled to himself.  
  
" Well would you look at that, now this is something that I have missed greatly" Summerlee said while looking up to the treehouse " and the music" he said upon hearing the music.  
  
Roxton leading the way opened up the gate for Summerlee " Come on then Arthur, lets go and surprise them all, I know that they will be very happy to see you again."  
  
Following Roxton Summerlee entered through the gate " Yes, yes, I cannot wait till I see them all again, it has been such a long time" Summerlee replied.  
  
Entering the elevator with Roxton, he prepared himself , as Roxton pulled the leaver down, to take them up. 


	3. unexpected trouble

When they reached the top of the tree house, what they saw, was not what they were expecting. It was a mess, tables and chairs were all over the place as well as pots and pans and no one was to be seen.

"what in gods name has happened here my dear boy" Summerlee exclaimed with shock, after 2 years this is not what he expected to see at all. "where is everyone" he continued.

Then they heard something that Roxton would never forget a blood curling scream coming from the lower level, which was unmistakably Marguerite "Marguerite" Roxton whispered. He began to go down to the lower levels when he was pulled back by Summerlee "What the hell do you think you are doing. The other are captured and Marguerite is hurting, get off me now" Roxton whispered sharply to Summerlee while trying to shrug him off.

"Roxton" Summerlee called sharply back to him get his attention "we cant go charging down there, we have to have a plan, we don't know how many there are or even who they are" Summerlee said while releasing Roxton.

Realising Summerlee was right Roxton agreed " ok then" Roxton said with a sigh. " You stay here and I will go and see how many there are of them. Ok?" He said 

Summerlee would of replied but he never got a chance as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs " quick, hide!" Summerlee whispered, looking around quickly tying to find a place, when he got yanked by Roxton towards a storage cupboard, quickly closing the door behind them they quietly waited for the capturer to pass.

*******************************************************************************

"What do you want with us" Challenger said to their capturer, after being surprised by them from coming up in the elevator, himself, Veronica, Finn and Marguerite were tied up and thrown down into one of the bedrooms, but none of the capturers had said anything yet.

After 5 mins of not saying anything the Capturer just said one thing " Her" while pointing to Marguerite with a sneer of his face " get her up now, take her into another room" complying with his leader two of his goonies yanked her up and dragged her from the room. 

Following them the leader dismissed the cries of the chosen one companions "what are you going to do with her!, leave her alone!, you better not hurt her!" but their shouts went in vain as he didn't look back.

Going into the next bedroom Marguerite was roughly pushed to the ground " what the hell do you want with me" Marguerite exclaimed " who are you!" but all she got in reply was a swift kick in the ribs, not giving their captures the pleasure of her cries, Marguerite held in her whimpers, which only served to aggregative them more. `ha guess they cant always get what they want' Marguerite thought to herself.

The question which came next though was one she was not expecting at all, but her capturers were not patient and repeated the question again along with another kick, this time she answered but the answer was not what they wanted.

"Tell me where is Avalon!" he snarled again, pulling a knife out of his pocket, Marguerite gulped slightly "or suffer the consequences, which is it" while twirling the knife around in his fingers.

"I…..I don't know" Marguerite replied, which did not go down well at all with the leader.

" Look don't play games with me women!. I know you know, you are the chosen one, you do know, so don't tell me you don't" The leader venomously said to her.

Gaining some strength together Marguerite snarled right back into his face "look I said I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" For that remark Marguerite received a slap in the face.

" Well if you won't tell me, you will have to suffer the consequences." he snarled at her. " lay her down" smiling with the fear that shot through her with that remark he started to laugh, "oh I will enjoy this a lot"

Thinking the worst Marguerite began to whimper "please I told you I don't know, what else do you want me to say" squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears falling she waited.

"Open your eyes now!" he commanded, when she never, he grabbed her chin and pulled her roughly towards him. " Now!!" when she did, all she saw was the knife slowly coming towards her, starting to struggle, the knife cut into her cheek letting blood seep out.

Then the knife left her face, and Marguerite thought that she would not suffer, but hse was not that lucky. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Marguerite screamed in pain as he drove the knife into her right shoulder, not doing any vital damage, but causing maximal pain. Then as quickly as the knife entered her it was roughly pulled out.

" Oh well, if she will not tell me, then we will get it out of the other women" he said while getting up. " take her back to the others, I will be back in a second I have to wash this blood off now" he said while walking up to the main room.

Pulling the barely conscience Marguerite up they dragged her from the room and threw her back into the other room " MARGUERITE!" the others shouted at her " You bastards, you will regret this" Challenger yelled at their capturers.

******************************************************************************


	4. the beginning

Walking past the cupboard where Roxton and Summerlee were hiding, the capturer did not sense nothing out of place which would be his downfall soon. Reaching the sink he began to wash the blood off which covered his hands.

***************************************************************************

Watching him from the cupboard Roxton quickly explained to Summerlee what he was planning on doing. 

" You stay here, while I'll take care off him" Roxton whispered to Summerlee. Pushing the door open, Roxton slowly crept up to him while pulling out his knife.

Oblivious to what is going on around him, it was too late for him to react, being startled by the knife which appeared by his throat he jumped which made the knife cut into his skin. Letting blood trickle out of him very slowly, reaching for his knife on his side, he was quickly stopped by Roxton's voice.

"Uh, uh if you want to live then I suggest you stop now" was the response he got in return for reaching for the knife. " Summerlee, come here" Roxton called over to him.

when reaching him, Roxton continued " get me some rope and a gag for this guy". Coming back with some rope they quickly made work of tying him up and gagging him. " Come on Summerlee, let's finish the rest of these guys off. It'll teach them not to mess with us.".

*********************************************************************

Sorry that it is so short but I am not sure if I am going to continue this. If you do want to read more could you review otherwise I will discontinue this story

Cheers


	5. the quick rescue

Sneaking down the stairs Roxton and Summerlee quickly discovered that there was only three more capturers left. Looking into the room which they were standing in, they were all standing quite near the door. Backing away from the room, Roxton quietly spoke to Summerlee.

"Right this is what we are going to do. We have the element of surprise so we charge in there with guns pointing, so there is no bloodbath, and hopefully things will go as we want them to. Ok?" Roxton quickly explain to Summerlee. Nodding his agreement they quietly creped towards the door.

Everything moved so quickly, they charged into the room, but the capturers turned and started to fire, one bullet nicking Roxton in the shoulder, firing in retaliation, they did not notice the third capturer escaping. Having two of the men dead , then only did they realise the third one had got away.

"shit" Roxton yelled " Summerlee untie them now" he yelled while running up the stairs. Coming back down seconds later "they have both gone".

Having untying them all challenger quickly walked over to Marguerite. " Marguerite. Can u hear me?" he asked her. All he got in response was a moan. " quick lets get her on the bed. We need to stop this bleeding now!"

moving quickly everyone made use of themselves. Veronica getting the medical supplies, Finn getting the blankets, and Summerlee and Challenger moving her to the bed, all Roxton could do was watch in despair, as he was incapable of moving her to the bed because of his gunshot wound to his arm. 

*********************************************************************

Sorry that the chapter is so short but I have a lot of college work which is piling up on me and I need to get it done. Hopefully I will get a longer chapter up soon, maybe on the weekend.

As usual could you please R&R 

Thanks


	6. the aftermath

With treating Marguerites wounds as best as Challenger could they retreated to the main room for a rest. 

" well Marguerite should be alright but I want to keep a close eye on her just to make sure" Challenger said tired from the days events. " but while Marguerite is resting, lets talk about you Summerlee, where have you been for the past two years?, we thought that you may have died?, or more hopefully made it back to London?"

Chuckling Summerlee answered "quite a few questions there ol'boy. Well to answer your questions I didn't make it back to London, or die from what you can see. But I have been in Avalon."

Upon hearing that word questions rose from everywhere. What! Where is it,? How do you get there? Take us there please.

" calm down everyone, and I will explain." getting every ones attention. Summerlee began to explain, what he told Roxton.

*****************************************************************

Meanwhile down in Marguerites bedroom, Roxton sat watching over her. " oh Marguerite why do we always seem to find trouble." he whispered to her.

Opening her eyes, Marguerite answered to his softly spoken question " its not that we find trouble, it always seems to find us." Turning her head to look at him she smiled tiredly at him " hey" she said to him.

Gently stroking her hair he replied " hey, you should be asleep, you must be tired". Using his free hand he took her hand in his and tightly held onto it. " you know I thought I lost you earlier" he quietly said " when I heard you scream…I just …I" stopping himself " All I could think of, was that I was going to lose you."

Squeezing his hand back, " I was pretty scared, as well" Marguerite said softly to him, sighing to herself, she started to relax from Roxton stroking her hair. Opening her eyes again, she realised that Roxton was hurt. "what happened to your shoulder" Marguerite asked.

" hmm, oh one of them guys got a shot off, and got me. Don't worry I only got nicked" Roxton reassured her. Still not looking convinced Roxton continued " challenger had a look at it and bandaged it up for me, its just a scratch."

" ok then just making sure." Marguerite said to him.

" don't worry about me, just worry about yourself and concentrate on getting better. Ok?" Roxton said to her " good because I don't like sitting here like this watching you after you have just been attacked. Its not good for me putting me through all of that, otherwise I think you are going to give me a heart attack" Roxton said to her chuckling. Leaning over he gave Marguerite a kiss on the forehead " get some rest ok" Roxton told her softly while sitting back into the chair.

" I not that tired, but I am thirsty and a bit hungry" Marguerite said to Roxton.

" I'll go and get something for you. I wont be a sec. Ok?" Roxton reassured her, when he saw panic in her eyes. " its ok your safe now, I wont let anything else happen to you ok."

Roxton said to her softly while stroking her hair.

" right… I ..I know…its just.." Marguerite stammered, while holding Roxton hand tighter.

"hey, its ok, I can always get one of the others to get something for you, if you want" Roxton gently said to her.

"n….no its ok I will be fine" Marguerite struggled to say, but sounded confident enough for Roxton's ear as he relented.

" ok then , as long as you are sure." with a nod of the head from Marguerite he continued " I will be 5 mins max ok. No more" Roxton reassured her. Removing himself from the chair he began to walk out of the room.

" Roxton" hearing his name he turned around " before you go could you help me sit up please" Marguerite asked as she was unable to do so on her own. Smiling in response he helped her sit up.

" comfortable?" Roxton asked wile sitting next to her. With a nod from her head he gently kissed her lips, pulling away he was surprised when Marguerite's hand snaked round his neck pulling him in for a more deeper kiss. Taking control Marguerite deepened the kiss while resting her other hand on his chest. Resting his hand on her waist and the other hand cupping her face, he gently finished the kiss, and breathed deeply when he pulled away. Resting his forehead against hers he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

" if I get that response every time I leave the room, what's it going to be if I stay here for a long period of time? Hey" Roxton asked with a smile. Stroking her face he decided he better leave and get her things or he would never leave. " I will be back in a second." and with another brief kiss he walked to the main room to get her food and drink.

*********************************************************************

Walking into the main room, he walked past the other sitting at the table, and headed into the kitchen.

Noticing his appearance challenger spoke to him " Marguerite awake is she?" with a nod of his head he continued " good, good, is she in any pain at all." challenger asked him.

" No, no she seems to be fine" Roxton said out loud `better than fine ' he said to himself with a smile on his face " I'm just getting her something to eat and drink" Roxton said outloud.

" yes, yes she needs to keep her strength up" challenger agreed, with a nodding head from Summerlee as well.

" has Summerlee filled you in yet" Roxton asked while picking up the tray he prepared.

" yes he has, he said he will take us there, I cant wait till I see my mother again, it has been such a long time" veronica said with excitement. Smiling at Summerlee.

Leaving them to talk about Avalon and what they need for the trip, he went back to Marguerite's side again.

***************************************************************

" hey" he said while walking to her side. Smiling in response, she waited to what he had brought her. " now you get this in you, you need to keep your strength up".

Nodding in response Marguerite continued to put food in her mouth as quick as possible. finishing it rather quickly in Roxton's opinion. " you need to get some sleep ok?" 

" ok then , wil……will you stay here" Marguerite asked shyly, while looking down.

" hey" Roxton said gently, while lifting her chin up, " of course I will stay with you" Roxton said reassuringly. " lets get you comfortable" 

Helping Marguerite into bed, he kissed her forehead, and he wished her good night.

And he settled into the chair, watching over her while she slept.

********************************************************************

Hey peeps, here's a longer chap for ya. Hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry bout da fight scene but I am no good at dem type of part. R&R as usual guys .thanks, not sure when da next chapter will b up but it should b soon( I hope) lol.


End file.
